Let's Go
"Let's Go" is a song by Scottish disc jockey Calvin Harris, featuring vocals from American singer-songwriter Ne-Yo. The track was released in the United Kingdom on April 22, 2012 as the third single from Harris upcoming album 18 Months.[1] For the chart week dated May 5, "Let's Go" debuted at number two on the UK Singles Chart— marking Harris' third consecutive number two hit (held off by Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe").[2] As of July 2012, the song has sold 376,000 downloads in the United States.[3] It will also appear on the deluxe version of Ne-Yo's upcoming fifth studio album, R.E.D. in November 2012. The song was used for a Pepsi Max advert that features Lionel Messi, Didier Drogba, Fernando Torres, Wojciech Szczęsny, Frank Lampard, Sergio Agüero and Jack Wilshere.[4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)&action=edit&section=1 editCritical reception Lewis Corner of Digital Spy blog gave the song a positive review stating: "It's not about what you've done, it's about what you're doing," he aptly states over Calvin's unmistakable electronic flourishes of euphoric synths and speaker-jumping beats, which happens to soundtrack an impressive footballer-starring Pepsi Max ad campaign. Coincidentally, the final result isn't too different from the fizzy beverage; it's sparkling, addictive and sure to give you a burst of energy. .[5] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)&action=edit&section=2 editMusic video The music video was released on May 14, 2012 on Vevo. It begins with the people all around the world doing something and also exciting things before one of them goes to the club where Harris is seen DJing the party. Ne-Yo appears in the back seat in the car singing the song. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)&action=edit&section=3 editTrack listing http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)&action=edit&section=4 editCharts and certifications | style="width:560px;vertical-align:top;"| http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)&action=edit&section=6 editCertifications http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)&action=edit&section=7 editYear-end charts |} http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)&action=edit&section=8 editRelease history http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)&action=edit&section=9 editReferences #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)#cite_ref-ukdownload_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)#cite_ref-ukdownload_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)#cite_ref-ukdownload_1-2 c''] "Calvin Harris - 'Let's Go (feat. Ne-Yo)' - Digital EP".iTunes (UK). Retrieved 2012-07-04. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)#cite_ref-ukchart_2-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)#cite_ref-ukchart_2-1 b''] "Archive Chart" UK Singles Chart. Official Charts Company. #^' Andrew Hampp (2012-07-20). "10 Hits You Didn't Know Were Jingles". Billboard. Retrieved 2012-07-20. #'^' OFFICIAL Pepsi Max Crowd Surfing TV Commercial 2012 - Kick in the Mix (Calvin Harris) #'^' Lewis Corner (2012-04-19). "Calvin Harris - 'Let's Go (feat. Ne-Yo)' - Single Review". Digital Spy. Retrieved 2012-07-04. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)#cite_ref-belgium_6-0 '''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Let%27s_Go_(Calvin_Harris_song)#cite_ref-belgium_6-1 b] "Calvin Harris - 'Let's Go (feat. Ne-Yo)' - Single".iTunes (Belgium). Retrieved 2012-07-03. #'^' "Australian-charts.com – Calvin Harris feat. Ne-Yo – Let's Go". ARIA Top 50 Singles. Hung Medien. #'^' "Calvin Harris feat. Ne-Yo – Let's Go – Austriancharts.at"(in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Hung Medien. #'^' "Ultratop.be – Calvin Harris feat. Ne-Yo – Let's Go" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Ultratop & Hung Medien / hitparade.ch. #'^' "Ultratop.be – Calvin Harris feat. Ne-Yo – Let's Go" (in French). Ultratop 40. Ultratop & Hung Medien / hitparade.ch. #'^' "Calvin Harris Album & Song Chart History" Canadian Hot 100 for Calvin Harris. Prometheus Global Media. #'^' "Danishcharts.com – Calvin Harris feat. Ne-Yo – Let's Go". Tracklisten. Hung Medien. #'^' "Lescharts.com – Calvin Harris feat. Ne-Yo – Let's Go"(in French). Les classement single. Hung Medien. #'^' "Die ganze Musik im Internet: Charts, News, Neuerscheinungen, Tickets, Genres, Genresuche, Genrelexikon, Künstler-Suche, Musik-Suche, Track-Suche, Ticket-Suche – musicline.de" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. #'^' "Top 50" (in Spanish). Fuzion. El Tiempo. 2012-10-04. Archived from the original on 2012-10-05. #'^' "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ – Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége" (in Hungarian). Rádiós Top 40 játszási lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. #'^' "Chart Track". Irish Singles Chart. Irish Recorded Music Association. #'^' "Nederlandse Top 40 – Calvin Harris feat. Ne-Yo search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. Stichting Nederlandse Top 40. #'^' "Charts.org.nz – Calvin Harris feat. Ne-Yo – Let's Go".Top 40 Singles. Hung Medien. #'^' "Archive Chart". Scottish Singles Top 40. Official Charts Company. #'^' ds. "Sns Ifpi". Ifpicr.cz. Retrieved 2012-05-25. #'^' "Swedishcharts.com – Calvin Harris feat. Ne-Yo – Let's Go". Singles Top 60. Hung Medien. #'^' "Calvin Harris feat. Ne-Yo – Let's Go – swisscharts.com". Swiss Singles Chart. Hung Medien. #'^' "Archive Chart" UK Dance Chart. Official Charts Company. #'^' "Official Streaming Chart". The Official Charts Company (United Kingdom). Retrieved on 16 May 2012. #'^' "Calvin Harris Album & Song Chart History" BillboardHot 100 for Calvin Harris. Prometheus Global Media. #'^' "Calvin Harris Album & Song Chart History" BillboardPop Songs for Calvin Harris. Prometheus Global Media. #'^' "Calvin Harris Album & Song Chart History" BillboardHot Dance/Club Play for Calvin Harris. Prometheus Global Media. #'^' "Calvin Harris Album & Song Chart History" BillboardAdult Pop Songs for Calvin Harris. Prometheus Global Media. #'^' "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2012 Singles".Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 2 November 2012. #'^' "Canadian single certifications – Calvin Harris – Let's Go". Music Canada. Retrieved 2 November 2012. #'^' "Best of 2012 - Hot 100 Songs". Billboard.com. Retrieved 2012-12-14. #'^' "Calvin Harris - 'Let's Go (feat. Ne-Yo) [Radio Edit' - Single"]. iTunes (New Zealand). Retrieved 2012-07-04. #'^' "Calvin Harris - 'Let's Go (feat. Ne-Yo)' - Digital EP".iTunes (Ireland). Retrieved 2012-07-04. #'^' "Top 40/M Future Releases | Mainstream Hit Songs Being Released and Their Release Dates". Allaccess.com. Retrieved 2012-05-25. Category:Singles Category:18 Months